Emily Goldwater
Wilmington, Delaware, U.S. |Education = Tower Hill School |Alma = New York University (B.S.) Columbia University (M.B.A.) |Party = Democratic |Spouse = Jeremiah Goldwater (m. 1995) |Children = 3}}Emily Jeanne Goldwater (née Whitton; born June 17, 1970) is an American politician and business executive serving as the junior U.S. Senator from Delaware since 2017. A member of the Democratic Party, she served as a member of the U.S. House of Representatives from Delaware's at-large district from 2013 to 2017. Goldwater has additionally served as Vice Chair of the Senate Democratic Caucus since 2019. Born in Wilmington, Delaware, Goldwater graduated from Tower Hill School in 1988. After graduating, she moved to New York City to attend New York University, graduating from the Stern School of Business with a degree in marketing in 1992. After graduating, Goldwater worked in marketing in New York City, before receiving an MBA from Columbia University in 1996. After graduating from Columbia, Goldwater continued her career in marketing in New York. In 2001, she became an executive at Ginsol Group, and later became chief marketing officer (CMO) at Erving Incorporated in 2006. Goldwater left her career in marketing in 2013, in order to begin her political career. Goldwater began her political career in 2012, being elected to the U.S. House of Representatives, representing Delaware's at-large district. She served two-terms in office, until announcing her candidacy for United States Senate in 2015. She won the Democratic nomination and later won the general election, being sworn in to the Senate on January 3, 2017. Early life and family Goldwater was born on June 17, 1970 in Wilmington, Delaware to parents John (born 1937) and Lucille Whitton (née Carmichael; born 1939). Her father worked as a business executive in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania, while her mother was a trauma nurse in Wilmington. Goldwater is of primarily English, Irish, and German descent, and was raised in the Catholic Church. She grew up in the affluent Alapocas neighborhood, just aside of the Wilmington city limits. Goldwater is the third of four children; her siblings include John Jr., born , Genevieve, born , and Oliver, born . Education and marketing carer Goldwater attended private schooling in Wilmington. She began her education in 1976, attending Tower Hill School, an independent coeducational PK–12 school. Goldwater began high school at Tower Hill in 1984, where she played on the girls varsity soccer team and served as vice president of her graduating class. Goldwater graduated from high school in 1988. After graduating, she moved to New York City to attend the Stern School of Business at New York University. She graduated with a bachelor's degree in marketing in 1992. After graduating with her bachelor's degree, Goldwater remained in New York and began working at a marketing firm. In 1994, she enrolled in a graduate program at Columbia University, receiving an MBA in 1996. Goldwater continued to work in marketing, eventually becoming a marketing executive at Ginsol Group, a New York-based media company. She left Ginsol Group in 2006, after she was hired as chief marketing officer (CMO) at Erving Incorporated, an international distributor of gardening tools. She left her position at Erving Incorporated in 2013, in order to begin her political career. Political career U.S. House of Representatives U.S. Senate Political positions Main article: Political positions of Emily Goldwater. Personal life Goldwater began dating corporate attorney Jeremiah Goldwater in 1992, meeting during their final year as undergraduates at New York University. They became engaged in 1994, and married the following year. Prior to their wedding, Emily converted from Catholicism to Judaism. They have three children together: Isla, born , Chloe, born , and Jackson, born . The family resided in a five-bedroom apartment on the Upper West Side of Manhattan, valued at $3.6 million, from 1998 to 2013. In order to be eligible for office representing Delaware, Goldwater purchased a four-bedroom house in Wilmington, Delaware in 2011. After her election to Congress in 2012, she began renting a three-bedroom townhouse in the Capitol Hill neighborhood of Washington, D.C., where she resides while Congress is in session. Goldwater's family primarily splits their time between their Upper West Side apartment and their Wilmington home, although appearing in D.C. for fundraising and official appearances. Category:1970 births Category:21st-century American politicians Category:American converts to Judaism from Roman Catholicism Category:American former Roman Catholics Category:American Jews Category:American marketing executives Category:American people of English descent Category:American people of German descent Category:American people of Irish descent Category:American women in business Category:Columbia University alumni Category:Delaware Democrats Category:Democratic Party members of the United States House of Representatives Category:Democratic Party United States Senators Category:Female members of the United States House of Representatives Category:Female United States Senators Category:Living people Category:Members of the United States House of Representatives from Delaware Category:New York University alumni Category:People from Wilmington, Delaware Category:Stern School of Business alumni Category:Tower Hill School alumni Category:United States Senators from Delaware Category:Vice Chairs of the United States Senate Democratic Caucus